Dad, what are you doing to me?
by Angelwingsy
Summary: Ever since Goku has defeated Majin Buu and come back to life Gohan has found everything different. He is no longer seen as 'man' of the house. What does he do to get things back to normal...with out killing his Father in the process...kinda funny*CHAP 2!*
1. That's a dragon ball! not a, you know

To be like you  
  
Chapter 1: That's a dragon ball! not a.you know.  
  
Angel wings: Okay everyone, here's a new story I've created from sheer and utter boredom, and because I felt like it. So get ready to be tormented by another fanfic from your truly Angel wings!  
  
Gohan: NO not anther one NOT ANOTHER ONE!  
  
*Gohan crouches into a ball and rocks from side to side.  
  
Disclaimer: If one day I 'magically' own Dragonball Z I'll let you all know, ok?  
  
**** "Yawn." Gohan woke up to find his tired little brother sleeping on top of him. For the first time in Gohan's life he had woken up before his little bro. Gohan had found that ever since his father had come back to life from his 7-year death Goten had been sleeping in a lot more.  
  
Since he didn't want to ruin the moment. Gohan ever so gently shifted Goten off his stomach on to the soft pillow and covered him with a blanket. Then he sat up and left the room, gently closing the door on the way out.  
  
**** Gohan had a shower then began his hot pursue to the breakfast table to have well, breakfast. He found his Dad who was already digging in and his mum off to the side wondering if she'll ever get to eat.  
  
"Morning Gohan, breakfast's on the table" Chi-Chi paused "And please don't scoff it down like your father does"  
  
Goku didn't understand what Chi-chi was talking about and continued to practically breath down his food.  
  
Gohan sighed and wondered how his father could always be so relaxed, even if it was the heat of battle.  
  
Goten walked in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "mmmmmoooooorning mum, dad, big brother.." Goten looked back at Gohan to see if his eye's were deceiving him "Gohan what are you doing up? Your never up"  
  
"Well actually Goten you-"  
  
"Aaahhh Goten watch out!" Gohan got cut off by his father "That's not Gohan, it's an evil alien mutant that's taken over his body!"  
  
The look on Goten's face was priceless. He quickly ran behind his father in fear of his 'mutant alien' brother.  
  
Every one except for Goten burst out into fits of laughter '"huh? What's so funny?" everyone kept laughing until Gohan decided to tell his little bro what was so funny "It's a joke Goten, I'm not really an mutant alien.. " Gohan thought about that for a sec (he was actually half alien) "..that has taken over my body"  
  
It took Goten exactly 3.5 seconds to get the joke before he burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
Gohan watched as his family laughed from across the table and realized that he had never been able to make them so happy since his father died for the second time. He really admired his father for the way he could always make you happy no matter how depressed you were.  
  
He just wished he could be more like his father.  
  
"Hay mum, you don't mind if Videl comes over do you? She wants to know how to do ki blasts and she wants me to teach her." Chi-chi whipped away a tear from all the laughing to answer her son.  
  
"Sure Gohan she can come, you should know by now that she can come when she wants seeing that she' s going to be your wi-" She got cut off.  
  
"MMMUUUMMMM!!!!"  
  
"Sorry honey, I forgot how sensitive you were" Chi-chi laughed again seeing her oldest start to blush.  
  
**** "C'mon Videl you've done this before, all you have to do is relax"  
  
Gohan and Videl had been sitting in the same spot by the lake for the past 3 hours trying to get Videl to form a Ki blast. As you can tell things weren't going very successfully.  
  
"I'm trying my hardest Gohan." Videl began to shout, "I just can't do it!"  
  
While Goku was heading back with Goten from their daily spar he over heard what Videl had said so he decided to go over with Goten following behind to see what the problem was.  
  
"Hay guys what's the problem?"  
  
"Hi dad" said a distressed looking Gohan, "I'm trying to teach Videl to relax her body to form a ki ball but we seem to be having a bit of trouble.. "  
  
"A BIT" Videl snapped Gohan's head off "we've been trying this for the last 3 hours!!!"  
  
"He he, Gohan's in trouble with his girlfriend!" Goten quickly flew off knowing that Gohan was going to kill him once Videl had left.  
  
Gohan was plotting the many ways to kill a 6-year-old semi-saiyan but lost his train of thought when he heard his dad say something.  
  
"Here" Goku said quietly holding out Videl's hands by her wrists "try this. Close your eye's Think of your most favorite food"  
  
Videl did as she was told and thought of.. oh I dunno, how about Banana's.  
  
"Ok" she responded  
  
"Now, think of the most bestest way you like to eat it" Goku continued  
  
Videl thought of bananas smothered in cool ice cream and hot chocolate sauce. Videl then felt a warm glow. She slowly opened her eye's and saw a ki ball about the size of a tennis ball in front of her.  
  
"Ohhhh, woooow "  
  
"There you go, all it took was just a little calming down." Goku smiled  
  
His father had done it again. How was it that Goku could always fix the most terrible situations, what was it that Gohan missing? He had tried for the last 3 hours to help Videl make a ki ball and the his dad comes and does it in five minuets. What was this!?  
  
"Wow, Gohan you should have just got your father to do this" Videl said fascinated by the glow "we would have had a lot more time to do other things" (A\N: Not those types of things)  
  
Gohan had come to a conclusion. He wanted to be a lot more like his dad. No one wanted him around. He was so bad at everything. No matter what he did his dad would do better.  
  
So the question was how could he be like his dad? He couldn't just put Goku's orange and blue uniform on and scream out 'look at me I'm Goku, the greatest fighter in the world!!!'  
  
No, there had to be an easier way.  
  
Then it hit him, like his mum's frying pan hitting Goten's head. Why hadn't he thought of it before?? The Dragon balls!  
  
**** That night Gohan snuck out of his room with a homemade dragon radar. After he took the electronics class at school he found that the radar was quite simple to assemble, so he made one.  
  
But he didn't need the radar for the first Dragon ball, he knew where that was.  
  
In was in his parent's room.  
  
He didn't know exactly why his dad always kept the four star dragon ball on a pillow in his room, all he knew was that if he couldn't get this ball then there wouldn't be any point in getting the rest because he would have woken up his parents. And if that he knew very well that all hell would brake loose.  
  
Ever so slowly he opened the door to hear to hear the loud snoring of his parents. So these were the weird noises he heard in his sleep Gohan thought to himself.  
  
The ball was on its usual pillow right next to Goku on his bedside table.  
  
Gohan quietly tiptoed over to it. He thought of flying to it but that would have woken his dad up with his ki sensing power.  
  
Gohan carefully picked up the ball and slowly brought it closer to himself. He almost had it! But then Goku sensing this in his sleep reached out for the ball and placed his hand on it. Gohan knew he was gonna be in heaps of trouble.  
  
"Mmm chi-chi" Goku said in his sleep "I never knew your breast was so round."  
  
Eeeeeww! Gohan now knew he was not going to be in trouble but was actually going to be sick instead.  
  
Goku continued to rub the ball. How was Gohan gonna get himself out of this?  
  
'I know' Gohan thought to himself  
  
Gohan began to imitate his mum's voice "Thank you dear but unless you want to be hit on the head with a frying pan you better move your hand right now."  
  
Goku instantly recoiled his hand into the blankets.  
  
"Sorry dear, I won't do it again" Goku wimpered  
  
Gohan was about to burst into fits of laughter. Even in his sleep his dad made the best of a bad situation.  
  
Gohan crept out, closed the door, flew out the window and searched for the rest of the dragon balls.  
  
**** It had been about 7 hours since Gohan set out for the dragon balls, so it was still dark. When the dragon was summoned the sky would go black and every one would know the dragon was awoken.  
  
Gohan had thought ahead about this problem and thought it would be best to summon the dragon at night so that no one would notice.  
  
Gohan had brought the 7 red stared dragon balls to a small place in the woods a few miles from home.  
  
He reached both his arms up to the sky and shouted "COME FORTH SHENLONG SO YOU CAN MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE!"  
  
Gohan put his arms down and watched the dragon appear. He wasn't scared the least since he had seen Shenlong tones of times now.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR WISH SO THAT I MAY GRANT IT?" Shenlong's voice boomed  
  
"I have only one wish," Gohan had defiantly thought ahead. He decided that he would only use one wish so that is anything went wrong the dragon balls would be revived in 6 months, not 12. "I wish to be more like my father."  
  
"SO BE IT" Shenlong answered, then his eyes flashed a bright red and everything disappeared.  
  
**** The next morning Gohan was in bed, too tired to get up. The sun was shining out the window and was extremely bright so he turned to his other side to get the sun out of his face.  
  
Just as Gohan got comfortable he began to hear some snoring. He just thought it was Goten and shoved the thought to the back of his head.  
  
'Wait a minuet!' Gohan thought to himself 'Goten doesn't snore!'  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes to find a sleeping Chi-chi next to him.  
  
**** Angel wings: Sorry guys I gotta get to bed now, I'm sooooo tired. Let's continue this later.  
  
Gohan: LATER!!!!  
  
Angel wings: Yes, later. It's now 10:30p.m. And we both have SCHOOL tomorrow!!!  
  
Gohan: sooo?  
  
Angel wings: sooo! SOOO!!! I have a computer-programming test tomorrow that I haven't studied for! Do you realize how angry my teacher is gonna be!?  
  
Gohan: Just say you need to go to the bathroom.  
  
Angel wings: and then what. Ware a corny outfit, go fight crime and never return to school?  
  
Gohan: well, that's now exactly what I had in mind.  
  
*Gohan sniffs and wipes a tear away. 


	2. That’s not my reflection!

Dad, what are you doing to me!?  
  
Chapter 2: That's not my reflection?!  
  
Angel wings: that's it Gohan if you delete this chapter one more time I'll...  
  
Gohan: look, I telling the truth I didn't delete it.50,000 times  
  
Angel wings: ggrrr  
  
Gohan: okay, so maybe I did delete it.a few times, but that doesn't mean you have to rip my head off  
  
Angel wings: you know just for that little 'stunt' I'm gonna embarrass you heaps in front of your 'girlfriend'  
  
Gohan: fine, see if I care.  
  
Angel wings: ohh Videl.  
  
Videl: yeah?  
  
Angel wings: Did you know that Gohan has a crush on-  
  
Gohan: aaaah! Please don't tell, I promise to be good.  
  
Angel wings: That's more like it!  
  
Disclaimer: ABC easy as 123 I don't own DBZ  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Goku woke up, but he didn't know where. He was sure he went to sleep in bed next to Chi-chi the night before, but then why was he in the middle of the forest.he fell back to sleep. It was too early to put up with any pranks from young Goten and Trunks.  
  
*****  
  
"Agh!"  
  
Gohan jumped out of his parent's bed thinking it was his own. "Mum, what are you doing in my bed!?"  
  
"Huh?" Chi-chi slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What do you mean Goku, we always go to sleep together, ever since the day we got married."  
  
"Married!?" Gohan looked at his mum.  
  
Then to himself.  
  
Then back to his mum.  
  
Then to himself again.  
  
Just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating he looked back to his mum.  
  
"Oh, no"  
  
He ran to the bathroom to look into the mirror.  
  
What he saw was his dad's reflection in the mirror.  
  
.It finally sunk in.  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!"  
  
He began to feel his new face in disbelief, had Shenlong got his wish wrong?  
  
"What can't be happening to you dad?  
  
"Agh!" Gohan jumped up in surprise. He was so confused over what had happened that he didn't notice Goten walk in.  
  
"Hi squirt, I mean Goten" he corrected himself "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Your shouting woke me up and, "Goten looked up to his 'dad' "I came to see what was wrong."  
  
Gohan had to think up an excuse.FAST.  
  
"Eeer, nothing's wrong Goten, I just thought that my uumm, hair was sticking out too much and I had to check to make sure, that's all!"  
  
Goten's blank stare showed his confusion. Why was his daddy worried about his hair? After all he DID have the same hairstyle.  
  
Gohan tried not to notice "Why don't you just go back to bed to eeer.sleep?"  
  
"I can't go to sleep now dad," Goten's stare disappeared into a huge smile, "I'm already up! And besides I wanna spar, c'mon!"  
  
He grabbed his 'dad' by the hand and began to drag him down stairs.  
  
Gohan reluctantly followed, he knew perfectly well that he'd NEVER be able to talk Goten out of a sparring match, ESPECIALLY if he was in his father's body.  
  
"Okay Goten," He sighed, "let's go."  
  
Then a horrible thought suddenly struck Gohan like a bat hitting a ball 'If I'm in Dad's body that means that.Dad!' ******  
  
Goku woke up, slowly standing up this time.  
  
He looked down at himself and found that his clothes were all dirty from the unexpected sleep in the forest. He brushed the dirt off and walked over to a nearby lake.  
  
"Funny," he said to himself "I don't remember putting Gohan's cloths on" Obviously he was still waking up.  
  
He peered over the water's edge getting ready to clean the dirt off his face, that was until he saw Gohan.  
  
Goku made a typical son grin. "Hi Gohan, what are you doing here?"  
  
The reflection smiled a son grin as well, but didn't answer.  
  
"Gohan, hhheeellllllooo"  
  
The reflection was still motionless.  
  
'I better not pressure Gohan too much' He thought to himself 'He might be under a bit of pressure with school and all.'  
  
he began to wash his face.  
  
'Why is he just starring at me like that?' he thought to himself 'Do I have something on my face?'  
  
The expressionless face continued to stare.continuously  
  
He couldn't stand it any more! The everlasting starring he was freaking him out!  
  
"Look Gohan, what's wrong?" he raised his voice "why are you starring at me!?"  
  
He looked at Gohan and blinked waiting for an answer.  
  
Gohan blinked back.  
  
He raised his arm and began to scratch the back of his head.  
  
.as did Gohan.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
Goku was confused, some how he had full control over Gohan's body.  
  
He got closer to his new reflection it the water, eyes widening with realization.  
  
He didn't just have control over Gohan's body; he was in Gohan's body!  
  
"But how on Earth did-  
  
"GOHAN!" chi-chi's voice echoed through the mountains "WHERE ARE YOU? BREAKFAST'S READY!"  
  
'Breakfast' was the only word he could hear. At the moment he was so hungry he wouldn't have cared if he were in a monkey's body! (A/N: understatement, I know)  
  
Goku or should I say 'Gohan' flew at light speed to the house, sat down at the breakfast table and began to engulf his food, until he got rudely interrupted by a frying pan.  
  
"Ooww Chi-chi," 'Gohan' began to rub the back of his head "why'd you do that for?"  
  
Chi-chi gave the teen a cold stare.she had fire in her eyes.  
  
"First you disappear leaving me to search frantically all over the house for you not having a clue where you are, then, when I even mention the word breakfast you rush in and begin eating as if nothing's happened!"  
  
He just sat there with a blank stare. Chi-chi had never been this harsh to him before  
  
Chi-chi took another breath "then once I get your attention you call your own mother by her name! What ever happened to good old mum?" her voice began to get a bit silent "I swear Gohan Son what has gotten into you this morning?"  
  
Goku swallowed how was he going to get out of this one? "Uuumm, nothing's gotten into me Chi I mean 'mum', it's just that." Goku thought fast "I'm eeerr, going through puberty."  
  
If that didn't work he didn't know what would.  
  
"Puberty?!" Chi-chi got went back to her shouting voice again "You went through THAT when you were 12!"  
  
"I did?" Goku thought about those 7 years he missed with Gohan "oh yeah.I did.didn't I?"  
  
Now it was chi-chi's turn to give a blank stare.  
  
"But." she gave up. Obviously wasn't going to get a decent conversation with her 'son' even if she tried. He was probably just one of those 'fazes' that every 18-year-old kid goes through.  
  
'My little baby's growing up' chi-chi thought to her self with love harts forming in her eyes and hands clutching to her face.  
  
Goku took no notice and began to chow down.  
  
At this point she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed the time. Her 'son' would be late for school in only a few short minuets!  
  
"Gohan!" why hadn't her son noticed the time? "You've only got 5 minuets to get to school or you'll be LATE!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel wings: I'm evil, pure evil HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!!!!  
  
Gohan: well I wouldn't say you were that evil.  
  
Angel wings: and why not!?  
  
Gohan: well for starters you don't have devil horns-you have a halo + feathery wings.  
  
Angel wings: and.  
  
Gohan: AND let's face it, you won't EVER be able to go to hell no matter how much you torture me. Then there's-  
  
Angel wings: OKAY! Okay! I get the point! You don't need to rub it in.puberty boy!  
  
Gohan: hay! My names not puberty boy!  
  
Angel wings: it is now.  
  
Puberty boy: huh? What do you mean.?  
  
Angel wings: look for yourself.  
  
*Puberty boy takes a look.  
  
Puberty boy: You changed my name to puberty boy!!!  
  
Angel wings: of course! =^.^=  
  
Puberty boy: oh great, now for eternity I'll always be known as puberty boy -the kid who never passed puberty.  
  
*Puberty boy begins to cry as pimples begin to form on his face. 


End file.
